Intoxicant
by Glee Klaine Fanboy
Summary: Jacob learns just how intoxicating two male vampires can be. SLASH Emmett/Jacob/Edward. You've been warned, if you don't like slash.


Intoxicant

Pairing: Emmett x Jacob x Edward

"Get out, GET OUT," Rosalie shreiked.

Emmett slammed the bedroom door so hard, it's a wonder it didn't fall off the hinges..

"Not again," Alice said disapprovingly. "You guys are fighting again?"

"None of your business," Emmett snapped, storming down the stairs.

Jacob looked up from where he was playing with Renesmee, his eyes scrunching together in worry. Emmett was pissed, and he couldn't blame her, with a lover like that...

"Uncle Emmett, calm down," Renesmee cooed gently.

Emmett sighed and smiled at his niece.

"I'm okay baby. Aunt Rose and I had a fight, that's all."

Everyone had been surprised at how Emmett had taken to Renesmee. Everyone knew he was mostly good natured, despite his dominant side. He was really something else with Renesmee. He became a total softie, and nothing was ever too good for his niece. Jacob handed Nessie to Emmett and walked toward the bathroom. Emmett was bouncing Renesmee in his arms when Rosalie walked down the stairs.

"Emmett," she said. "Can we talk?"

"There's nothing to talk about," Emmett said, his hard exterior returning quickly. "I don't want to speak to you."

Rosalie huffed and stomped to the front door.

"I'm going out," she huffed.

"No," Esme gasped, jumping up and grabbing the door, to keep it from breaking off the hinges. "If everybody doesn't stop fighting around here, my whole house is going to be ruined. I wish Carlisle would hurry up and get home. Today has been something else."

"You said it," Alice snickered. "It's going to get even more interesting."

"What do you mean," she asked suspiciously. "Alice, tell me..."

"I'm sure you don't want to know," Alice said with a grimace. "Trust me, even I don't want to know."

Emmett was still playing with Renesmee when Jacob got back. Jacob sat down nearby and watched the two of them play. Emmett handed Renesmee off to Esme and looked at Jacob curiously.

"You really do love her," he said. "Don't you?"

"I don't know if love is the word to describe it," Jacob said honestly. "Imprinting isn't really about love, it's just an instinct. I know we're supposed to be together, and I know that stronger then anything I've ever known. I suppose I could love somebody else, but we'd never be destined for each other."

Emmett nodded. He wished he had someone like that, someone he felt like he was 'destined' to be with.

"I haven't found that person yet," Emmett said looking at the ground. "Rosalie isn't the one. I do care about her, but she's also like a sister. You have Nessie, Edward has Bella, Jasper has Alice, and Carlisle has Esme. Will I ever find that person?"

"I don't know," Jacob said, actuallly feeling pity. He knew how it felt, because it'd been like that for him before Nessie. "Only you can answer that Emmett. Why are you and Rosalie together anyway?"

"Well," Emmett paused, "because we're birds of a feather, for one thing. She's a loner, I'm a loner. I'm her brother, and yet, we give each other something the other needs, companionship. At this point I'm not sure what we are."

Emmett stood up and started walking up the stairs. He paused.

"Jake," he spoke. "If you want to come up to my room, you're welcome."

Perhaps at one time Jacob would have refused. He had been part of this family for quite some time now, and he'd gotten pretty comfortable with the bloodsuckers. He started up the stairs, following Emmett. Emmett led him into he and Rose's bedroom and shut the door. He eyed Jacob with a sort of fierceness or anxiety. Jacob didn't miss it.

"Why are you looking at me like that," he asked.

"First, let me ask you a question," Emmett said. "I don't know how I feel about discussing this with somebody, but I need to discuss it with someone who isn't family. You're the closest one that fits the bill. I think I might be bi-sexual."

Jacob's eyes widened for a moment. He certainly hadn't been expecting that.

"Well," Jacob said awkwardly. "That's...wow."

"You don't mind?"

"Nah," Jacob snorted. "I kinda think Seth might be gay. I'm not closed minded."

"What about you," Emmett asked.

Jacob was thrown off again. Where the heck had that come from? He steaded his breathing and answered.

"I don't know," Jacob answered honestly. "It's not llke my attractions work the same way a human's does. I've kinda thought about it, obviously, seeing all those topless guys in my pack enough."

Emmett nodded.

"Renesmee won't be fully grown for a few more years," Emmett said. "Even then, Edward and Bella won't let you just hook up with her. Have you ever thought about trying it?"

Jacob's breathing laboured, and he could feel himself hardening, even though he didn't want to. Emmett looked down at the stiffness in the werewolf's jeans and smirked. He stepped forward. Jacob nervously backed away from him, eventually backing into the wall. Emmett kept walking foreward.

"Emmett what are you...," Jacob was cut off, when Emmett placed his hand gently against his cheek.

The smell was strong, but he'd started to grow acustomed to it. Emmett leaned in, and Jacob couldn't resist him. Their lips met gently. Emmett exhaled and gently brought Jacob's hand to rest against his rock hard chest. He kissed Jacob's lips slowly, carefully, and the werewolf was taken aback at the gentle lover Emmett was. Something else too. The vampire scent was filling him up, overpowering him, but like an intoxicant. a draught. Jacob found himself giving in, parting his lips to allow Emmett's tongue in. The bedroom door opened, making them both look up. Edward was standing there, looking still as a statue, but he didn't look angry or disgusted.

"What are you guys...," Edward shrugged. "Never mind, maybe I don't want to know."

"Wait," Emmett said grabbing Edward's arm, before he could detect the action.

Emmett shut the bedroom door and locked it.

"Emmett," Edward growled. "What the hell!?"

"Shhhh," Emmett shushed him softly, kissing his neck. "I won't tell Bella."

Edward couldn't deny he liked his brother's gentle musings. Emmett nibbled on Edward's ear a little and exhaled a hot breath on the lobe, making him shudder and moan.

"That's right," Emmett whispered, embracing Edward. "Be a good brother. Come and play with the boys."

Emmett gently pressed his lips to Edward's, making him moan gently and give in. Soon they were kissing hotly, tongue battling with tongue, passion filling them. Emmett broke the kiss and pulled Jacob over to them. He placed Jacob's hand against Edward's chest. Edward pondered his next move, before bringing their lips together. Edward had his own distinct scent, Jacob noted, as he deepened the kiss. Emmett grabbed Jacob's shoulders and gently guided him away from Edward. He got on his knees and unbuttoned Jacob's jeans, opening the zipper and freeing the werewolf's impressive length. Emmett gazed at Jacob's stiff member for a moment, before taking it into his mouth, between his lips. Jacob let out a grunt and threaded his fingers through Emmett's hair, gently guiding him up and down the shaft. Meanwhile, Edward got behind his brother and spread his cheeks, looking at the puckered hole. He sucked his finger and gently massaged the outer edges, making Emmett moan around Jacob's cock. Edward leaned forward and dipped his tongue into Emmett's ass, making Emmett moan loudly and slobber on Jacob's cock. Jacob felt his cock pulse as he watched Edward rim Emmett, thinking like hell that he wanted to fuck. Edward heard his thoughts and began rimming his brother with abandon. He pulled back and spit an ample amount of saliva onto the tight muscle, working it with his fingers. Jacob gently removed his cock from Emmett's mouth and lay down on his bed. Edward grabbed Emmett's hand, guiding him to the bed. Emmett hovered above Jacob's errection for a moment, before seating himself on it. Emmett let out a grunt of pain and began to go up and down on it, using his legs and arms as leverage,

"Oh God," Jacob hissed. "So cold, yet so hot, and tight."

Emmett got off of Jacob's errection, and Edward moved forward. He sat down on the edge of the bed, and motioned Jacob to him.

"Son," he whispered into Jacob's ear before helping him seat himself.

"Oh fuck," Jacob gasped as Edward filled him up.

"Shhhhh," Edward soothed him, tweaking his nipples, as he spread his legs to buck upward into Jacob.

"Oh my God," Jacob moaned in pain and pleasure. "Oh Edward!"

Edward grabbed Jacob's cock and began pumping him in time with his thrusts. Jacob was moaning and panting in wild abandon. This felt so tight, it felt so hot. He could feel himself getting closer.

"Come Jacob," Edward growled into his ear. "Come for me now."

Jacob let out a loud moan. His head jerked back against Edward's shoulder, as the vampire kept fucking him.

"Shittttttt," Jacob slurred. "Coming!"

Jacob cried out and exploded several spurts of cum onto the floor and Edward's hand. Edward pulled out of him and stood up, pulling Emmett to his knees. He jerked himself and shot his load on his brother's face. Emmett moaned as Edward's seed painted his face.

"Yep," Emmett said sighing with relief. "Definitely bi."

"Guess I am too," Jacob laughed.

"Well," Edward said. "I enjoyed it anyway. Fucking you was so hot Jacob, like fire and ice."

Jacob nodded.

"Remember," Edward said as he grabbed his shirt. "Not a word to Bella."

Fin


End file.
